


Listen to your heart

by storytellingnerd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellingnerd/pseuds/storytellingnerd
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Doctor WhoTitle inspired by a song by RoxetteFirst fanficEnglish isn't my first language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan/River Song
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Doctor Who  
> Title inspired by a song by Roxette  
> First fanfic   
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes

„Are you two seeing each other?“ Yaz couldn’t stop thinking about her mother´s assumption.  
Yaz hadn´t ever really come out to her family but she knew that they knew or at least suspected her to be gay or bisexual. But to hear her mother confront her so openly that was something else. Yaz knew she had to talk to her mother at one time or another not only about her sexuality but also about how she met her new friends. But she wasn’t ready for that now. Mostly because she knew that this conversation would also involve questions about her feelings towards the Doctor and she wasn’t sure about how she felt.  
Even if the Doctor and her denied that they were seeing each other, Yaz couldn’t deny that a part of her wanted it to be true.  
It was only after their adventure in Punjab that Yaz had to admit to herself that she had a crush on the Doctor. Her feelings were growing stronger the longer she traveled with this amazing woman.  
After she learned the truth about the watch her Nani had given her she knew she had to talk to the Doctor about her feelings. But it took her several more weeks before she said anything. The Doctor was working on the TARDIS as Yaz entered the console room. They were parked in Sheffield and Graham and Ryan had gone home to check on their mail. But Yaz knew they wanted to give her some time alone with the Doctor.  
As she entered the TARDIS the Doctor was lying under the console, googles over her eyes and working on some wires.  
Yaz stood there for a view minutes and watched her before she made herself known. „Oh. Yaz. I didn’t hear you. Must have been too lost in my own world. Funny how you can loose yourself in your own thoughts sometimes. Anyway is there something I can do for you?“ Yaz was silent for a moment looking at her feet when she finally said „I was hoping I could talk to you about something.“ „You can talk to me about anything.“ the Doctor replied as she was standing up und tossing away her googles. „Might want some tea?“ she asked. Yaz nodded. So they went to the kitchen where the Doctor started to make tea for them while Yaz sat down at the table. As the Doctor placed the two tea cups on the table and seated herself opposite Yaz she asked „What was it you wanted to talk about?“ „You remember when my mum asked us if we where seeing each other?“ Yaz asked. She decided to make a dash for it. „Yes. I do. Why?“ the Doctor asked eyeing her suspiciously. „Well. I…I was thinking if we could start seeing each other? I mean I really like you and….“ Yaz stammered. She focused on her hands holding the cup a little bit too tight. „Yaz?“ the Doctor asked. Yaz finally allowed herself to look up. She was greeted with a wide smile. „Yes, Doctor.“ she replied voice stronger than before. „I like you, too. And I would like to go out with you, officially.“ the Doctor smiled. Yaz could feel her heart skipping a beat and her mouth was drown into a smile as well.  
„So. How do we do this?“ the Doctor asked like she was working on the TARDIS. Yaz couldn’t help but burst into laughter. „Well. We could start by going to the cinema together.“ she suggested. „There is a new adventure movie playing I would like to see.“ „Sounds great.“  
They went to the cinema that night and out to dinner on another. Sometimes Yaz forgot that her new girlfriend was an alien. The relationship was building slowly. Both of them had decided that they wanted to take it slow. It was on their third date, the boys were at home and the Doctor had taken Yaz to this planet called Atamis One. It was a garden planet and they had strolled the flower fields all day holding hands. They watched the sunset when their eyes met. Nobody had to say anything they knew it was the right time. They kissed. First it was slow and shy but fast it became more passionate. When they parted both were out of breath but smiling happily. The Doctor got up, holding out a hand she said „Come on. Let´s go back to the TARDIS.“ Yaz took her hand and they walked back. As they entered the TARDIS the Doctor pushed Yaz against the door as soon as it was closed and kissed her again. Hard. Passionate. Yaz was surprised by this sudden outburst of passion, lust and love but responded quickly. As they parted they both knew they couldn’t stop now. So as the Doctor hold out her hand Yaz took it without hesitation. The Doctor leaded Yaz to her bedroom. A room Yaz had never entered before. She was a little anxious but when they kissed again her fears melted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the 2nd chapter  
> I think I will be updating this on the weekends because work is really crazy right now  
> thank you so much for the kudos

The next morning Yaz woke up in the Doctor’s bed. The Doctor wasn’t there so she decided to take a shower and look for her. She found the Doctor in the console room tingling with the mechanics of the ship as always. „Hi.“ Yaz said. „Hi. Good morning.“ the Doctor smiled. It was Yaz who broke the silence. „What are you doing?“ „Oh.“ the Doctor beamed. „The telepathic circuit needs fixing.“ Again they fell into an awkward silence. „I think we should talk about last night.“ Yaz broke the silence again. „Maybe over a cup of coffee?“ she asked. The Doctor nodded and so they strolled off towards the kitchen.   
They sat down at the table with their cups of coffee and at first none of them was ready to talk. This time it was the Doctor who broke the silence. „I think I should apologize to you. We agreed on taking it slow and I got carried away last night. If it all was too much for you I am sorry.“ „You don´t have to apologize, Doctor.“ Yaz said a little shocked by the woman’s words. „I feel like I took advantage of you.“ the Doctor explained. „You are so young.“ „I´m not that young.“ Yaz responded a little offended. „Compared to me, you all are.“ the Doctor smiled sadly. „I´m over 2000 years old, Yaz. I should’ve known better.“ Yaz was a little shocked when the realization came to her that she slept with a woman who not only was an alien but was also more than ten times her age. As the shock faded, she smiled. „You didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted it, too. I think I’ve fallen in love with you.“ she admitted. The Doctor looked at her in astonishment. „You love me?“ she asked. „Of course. I do.“ Yaz laughed. The Doctor broke into a wide grin. „I think I love you, too.“ she reached for Yaz and kissed her.  
When they collected the boys that afternoon the two recognized the change immediately. „Are you two officially a thing now?“ Ryan blurted out causing Yaz and the Doctor to blush. „I guess so.“ Yaz responded. „Not that it is anything of your business.“ she snapped but couldn´t contain her wide smile.  
Before Ryan could tease them more Graham intervened by asking where they were going this time. „I was thinking Andromeda 11. It is a planet dedicated to fun. There’s a huge theme park. You can buy the best candy floss. I hope I like candy floss. I used to. There was this one time when I ate candy floss for 3 days.“ the Doctor babbled. Yaz was looking at her from the side while the Doctor switched levers in pure astonishment. She couldn’t believe that she could call this woman her girlfriend.  
They spend a really fun day in the galactic theme park. The Doctor ate at least a ton of candy floss causing her to babble even more than usual. But Yaz found it adorable. Ryan took a liking to one roller coaster in particular. He rode it a dozen times. And Graham found a place where they sold all kinds of alien snacks. He especially liked something that tasted like peppermint ice cream but looked like a banana.   
They were all really tired when they returned to the TARDIS. The boys went straight to bed leaving the Doctor and Yaz alone in the console room. „I think I should go to bed, too. I’m really exhausted.“ Yaz said suppressing a yawn. „Good night.“ the Doctor said. „Would you like to join me?“ Yaz asked blushing and looking at her feet. The Doctor stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so they looked each other in the eyes. „I woud like that very much.“ She took Yaz´s hand and guided her to her bedroom again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos  
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter even if it's a little short

When they entered the kitchen the next morning Graham and Ryan were already having breakfast. „Had fun?“ Ryan teased earning him an elbow from Graham. Yaz decided to ignore him. She started making breakfast for the Doctor and herself when an alarm started to go off.  
The Doctor dashed to the console room to find out what was wrong. The 3 humans followed her. They watched the Doctor dancing around the console room pulling leavers, pushing buttons, reading the monitor. While she was doing that she mumbled to herself so they couldn´t understand her. „What is going on?“ Graham asked looking concerned. „Something is wrong with the planet we’re passing.“ she pointed at an image projected on the wall. „It´s gravity is stronger than it should be. Pulling us closer and closer.“ „Do you mean we’re going to crash land?“ Graham panicked. Before the Doctor could respond the TARDIS fell towards the planet causing all of them to stumble to the ground.  
They crashed into something what looked like a desert. Luckily neither them nor the TARDIS was hurt or took any damage. The Doctor immediately started to scan the surroundings. The readings she got seemed to worry her. „Nothing.“ she mumbled. „Everything seems normal. But why has the gravity increased so much?“ She talked more to herself than to her companions. „Let´s go and find out.“ she said already walking in the direction of what seemed like mountains in the distance.  
They walked for about an hour before they reached a little cottage at the feet of the mountains. They knocked at the door but no one answered. The Doctor took her sonic and pointed it at the door. It opened immediately. Inside they found a small living space with a kitchen, a bed, a table with a couple of chairs nothing seemed odd. But something wasn’t right Yaz could feel it. And she was right because suddenly out of nowhere came a couple of guards which looked like giant ants. Team TARDIS was thrown into a cell. Apparently they intruded a sacred site. The Doctor tried to explain to the ants that they were there to help but the guards wouldn’t listen. But they were lucky because the guards summoned their king and he listened to the Doctor. So she could explain everything and offer her help. The king believed her and was pleased for her help. He showed them to what looked like a giant laboratory inside the mountains. He explained that they were experimenting with the gravity but something must have gone wrong. The Doctor asked if she could take a look. After an hour and a view adjustments the problem was solved and the fam was released. They returned to their ship.  
Once they were in the time vortex Graham started to complain about not being able to finish breakfast. So they decided to grab something to eat in Sheffield. The Doctor landed the TARDIS in Grahams backyard to his satisfaction without destroying any plants. They had dinner and decided to stay in Sheffield for a couple of days because the humans wanted to catch up with their friends, family and work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think  
> kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
